Beliefs Are Choices
by Moonlit Solstice
Summary: You've got your values, and I've got mine. So, you can keep yours alright? Different motives. Different Destinies. A trainer and a newbie coordinator end up travelling the same path. Rated T for Very mild language.  I never was that good at summaries .


_**A/N: I don't own Pokemon. As much as I wish I did, I don't. So, no use dwellin' on that right… ?**_

**Chapter 1: A Sinnoh Start**

* * *

><p>"Sure is a nice day, right Eevee?" The black-haired boy wondered aloud, gazing up towards the sky.<p>

"Eevee. Ee." The boy's companion agreed.

The day did seem to start off well. A gentle breeze wafted through the atmosphere; the clouds drifted across the clear, blue sky; the sun showered its rays down to warm the Earth while the trees provided just the right amount of shade. The day also marked the beginning of a new adventure. It has been months since he became the champion of the Hoenn League; so he decided to set out for the Sinnoh region next, not just to start a new journey but also to visit his uncle in Sandgem Town.

The young trainer's eyes had been closed while his mind wandered through the plains of thought. _Everything's so calm. _

At least that's what he thought before he felt a weight on his head bring him down, making him fall face first into the ground.

When he looked up, his eyes met that of a monkey's . . . whose ass seemed to be on fire. _A pokemon? _He asked himself, rummaging through his backpack before taking out his pokedex.

After a few beeps and black screens, the pokedex finally settled on the picture of a question mark. "Pokemon Unknown. Pokemon Unknown." It repeated before the screen ultimately faded.

"Unknown? I probly need a Sinnoh pokedex to scan it then." He mused, his lips soon forming a smirk. "Hey Eevee, let's catch this thing. Use Bite!"

The boy's companion obeyed, drawing its teeth before biting down on the monkey pokemon's leg. This only made the pokemon yell out in pain before showing off its nails for a scratch attack.

"Dodge it then use tackle."

Eevee jumped off to the side before ramming into the other pokemon, knocking it off its feet and leaving it struggling to get back up. Seizing this opportune moment, the boy threw the only spare pokeball he had left. Another smirk formed on his lips thinking that was an easy catch, but once the pokeball made contact with the struggling pokemon it merely bounced back at him.

"You already belong to someone or what?" The boy asked, kneeling beside the injured creature. He sighed before picking up the monkey, heading towards Sandgem Town.

Upon nearing the town, he heard a voice behind him.

"HEYY! You there, wait up!" A blue-haired girl wearing a pink mini-skirt, black top, white beanie, and pink boots called out. She ran towards him and stopped only a few feet away; a small blue penguin followed suit.

"So you got the other one huhh?" She asked in between gasps.

The boy glanced at the injured monkey in his arms before turning towards the girl with a confused look. She chuckled before leading him to Sandgem's Pokemon Lab, explaining everything on the way there.

* * *

><p>"You're back." A tall, white-haired man in a lab coat greeted the girl before his eyes turned to the boy. "I see you've finally arrived."<p>

"You two know each other?" The girl asked, obviously slightly confused.

"Yeah, Professor Rowan is actually my uncle." The boy said while his Eevee rested on his shoulder.

"Wow Really! So you must know like everything there is to know about Pokemon!" She said, clasping her hands together. "By the way, my name's Dawn." She smiled.

"I'm re. . ." The boy mumbled.

"One more time? I couldn't hear you."

"Re. . ." He mumbled another time.

"Re- what?"

"His name is Recit." Professor Rowan said as Dawn struggled to hold a laugh.

"This is why I hate introductions." Recit glared, causing Dawn to stop.

"Sorry, but it's just so-"Recit intensified his glare, which made her stop mid-sentence. "Ohh right. Can I choose my pokemon now?" She said facing Rowan, who nodded in response.

"There's Chimchar, the fire type, Piplup, the water type, and Turtwig, the grass type." Rowan said, pointing to the corresponding pokemon.

"I'll choose… Piplup! I thought we hit it off so well that I just couldn't resist."

"These are your pokeballs and pokedex. You'll need them to catch pokemon and learn more about them too. Recit, I've prepared a set for you also." Rowan handed a pink pokedex to Dawn and a black one to Recit. "Remember, you must expand the pokeball before using it to catch and return pokemon. Like this." He explained before enlarging the pokeball and returning Piplup.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Dawn said, taking the pokeball from him.

"Some unexpected things may happen along the way. So, if you have any questions just ask me or Recit, who will be travelling with you."

Recit shot his uncle a confused look. "Since when was I going to travel with her?"

"She has yet to venture out, and you have not explored the Sinnoh region either. It's only logical you two accompany each other." His uncle explained.

Recit sighed before following Dawn out of the lab. "So, what is it you want to do exactly?"

"I want to be a top coordinator, just like my mom." She said with stars in her eyes.

"Just like her…" He muttered to himself looking down toward his Eevee, which walked a few steps in front of him.

"Like who?" Dawn asked but got no response. She pouted before opening her mouth to change the subject, but the voice of a male in the middle of puberty replaced her own.

"Hey you! LET'S BATTLE!"

A blonde-haired boy wearing an orange and white striped shirt shouted from behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yea… I can't think of anything really.<strong>_

_**It's 4:00 a.m. and my brain is complete mush due to 2 months of summer break.**_

_**Yayy Summer =3**_


End file.
